User talk:Miasmashadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 23:54, 3 July 2011 Advertising your forums Mainspace articles can only be about the Dragon Age series; as such, the page which advertised your forums has been deleted. You are free to do it in the forums though. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 00:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Spamming Since you and CaducustheGreat were both advertising the forums (regardless who bumps the thread), I have locked it for a week. Bumping it every day is considered spam. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:39, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------ Sorry! I did not realize that wasn't allowed! How often can we edit to update the topic? Like, how often is topic bumping allowed? Again, I am so sorry, I am a newb so am not really sure what the rules are concerning this, I did look everywhere to see what the code of conduct was for advertising DA roleplays, and am really sorry we spammed! Miasmashadow (talk) 18:50, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------- :Please sign your message after your comment, not before as it can be confusing for other users to know when your message ends (it's a common practice so sign after). :There are no rules regarding bumping and advertising, because it hasn't been done much in the past. As to what constitutes spam on the wiki, it is left rather vague on the forum guidelines, so I'm hoping that a recent discussion will make this clear regarding advertising. I can't give you an answer as to how often you are allowed to bump a thread. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 14:24, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ----------------------------- See? I am such a newb! I am sorry about causing this trouble, it won't happen again! I'll make sure any future edits are in the spirit of discussion, and thank you for all your guidance! Miasmashadow (talk) 20:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------- :Don't worry about it. :] If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 01:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ----------------------------- Added to discussion on forums. Miasmashadow (talk) 14:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------- :I suggest that you do so on the forum discussion, so that other users know about your suggestion (as well as any future suggestions you wish to make). While I am an administrator, it doesn't mean I get to decide how certain things work here—none of the administrators are in charge of the wiki. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 19:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) --------------------------------- Crap crap crap crap!!!! I edited out the stuff you were not happy with in our advert and left it in its original format and it bumped it to the top again!!!! I did not know it would do this! Please don't ban me! Lock it permanently if you must, just please don't ban me?! Miasmashadow (talk) 14:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---------------------------- :Don't worry about it. However, it's recommended that you do not remove comments from other users (see DA:TALK—these guidelines also apply for forum threads), unless you have their permission or there are good reasons to (trolling, vandalism). I'm assuming you have CaducustheGreat's permission since you both maintain the forums (unless I'm wrong). :Also, just a general note, you should leave a message on my talk page for new messages. The only thing I usually tell people is that, if I started the topic on your talk page, I prefer that the discussion stays on the same talk page as it's easier to keep track of it. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ----------------------------------- Yeah, I have permission, he asked me to do it while he was at work, said he wanted to remove the spam you said we posted and just keep the advert as it was originally posted. I hope I won't need to talk to you again, as that will mean I am keeping my nose clean, right? ;) End of discussion I guess. If I have anymore problems I'll contact that talkpagethingamy. Cheers! Miasmashadow (talk) 14:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------- :I thought your last post on Forum:The Somniari was spam, but it was readded so I apologize for this. However, please change your signature as you are not allowed to have external links to it (it's pretty much spam). --'''D. (talk · ) 18:15, July 16, 2011 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------- Sig removed. And yeah, I was answering a question from another contributor to the discussion. :) Miasmashadow (talk) 18:46, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------------